scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jonah Was a Prophet (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Jonah Was a Prophet. Transcript: Song: * Jonah Was a Prophet Song from: * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Clips/Years/Companies: * SpongeBob SquarePants (Whale of a Birthday; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Fraggle Rock (Bored Stiff; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * A Symposium on Popular Songs (@1962 Disney) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Welcome to My Fruitmare; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Make New Friends but Keep Discord; @2010 Hasbro) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Berenstain Bears (Go Fly a Kite; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southen Star) * Webkinz ("No Copyright Webkinz Intended."; @2016 Webkinz Studios) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Muppet Treasure Island (@1996 Disney/Jim Henson) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Up, Up, and Away; @1985-1991 Disney) * The Lion King 1½ (@2004 Disney) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * Rock-A-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (@2017 HIT Entertainment) * Family Guy (Road to the North Pole; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011 Cartoon Network) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Mr. Men Show (Cars; @2008-2009 Cartoon Network) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (@2014 New Line/Warner Bros.) * Crash & Bernstein (Trash & Bernstein; @2012-2014 Disney) * Dinosaurs (@1991-1994 Disney/Jim Henson) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Toast of T.U.F.F.; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Garfield and Friends (Basket Brawl; @1988-1994 Paws) * ALF (Looking for Lucky; @1986-1990 NBC) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Viva Piñata (Hudson on Hudson; @2006-2009 4Kids) * Hawaiian Vacation (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You!; @2007-2015 Disney) * Little Bear (Little Bear Sing A Song; @1995-2003 Nelvana) * Fish Hooks (Fish Prom; @2010-2014 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (@2009 20th Century Fox) * The Boss Baby (@2017 Dreamworks) * The Simpsons (Brake My Wife, Please; @1989 20th Century Fox) * King Cole's Party (@1987 Wee Sing) * H.R. Pufnstuf (Show Biz Witch; @1969 Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures/CBS) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (@1973 CBS) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * The Suite Life on Deck (Party On!; @2008-2011 Disney) * The Fairly OddParents (Movie Magic; @2001 Nickelodeon) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos